Between the worlds
by Maurean
Summary: Three years later, Chihiro finds clues to reenter the spirit world. With new companions from her world and the spirit world, great adventures begin.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Three years later**

Chihiro never forgot about her adventure in the spirit world and still misses it. She's never told her clueless parents about it and waited for Hakou's promised reunion faithfully, but it never came. Crushed and desperate to get back to the spirit world, Chihiro went to the old amusement park so many times trying to get spirited away again, but failing. Now after three years, she's almost given up on Hakou's promise and it's been a year since her last attempt to re-enter the spirit world.

Now sixteen, a hard working high school student. Chihiro's grown and matured a lot. She looks like a beautiful woman now. She's taller. Her brown hair is longer and wavy. She ties it up. She has one friend in the human world, Saya. They're not in the same high school. Everybody there sees her as the loner smart weird girl. They rarely bother or talk to her so she's usually left alone in lunch break studying or contemplating but rarely ever eating.

Today, strangely, somebody decided to bother her in lunch break.

-Hi, Chihiro? right?

-Yes.

Chihiro looked at the speaker. It was a girl. She wore the school uniform, but she had no tie or socks on, wore black sandals, had some shirt buttons missing and her jacket sleeves were cut short and they looked tattered like all the rims of her uniform. Her hair was black and very short. It didn't reach her shoulders. It was messy but it looked soft. Her eyes were a light grayish green, hazy, blazed and dreamy. Her mouth was pouted. She had alabaster white soft clear skin. She was lovely. The only blemish on her face was a thin scar on her right cheek but it looked like it was healing.

-Umm, is something wrong?

Chihiro realized that she's been silently staring at the girl for a while.

-Sorry, I don't believe I know you?

-I'm Rena.

-That's a beautiful name.

-Thank you.

Rena sat down silently next to Chihiro and looked like she was collecting her thoughts for a while.

-How long have you been living in this town?

-Almost three years.

-Me, I've moved here one year ago and I still hate it here. It creeps me out.

-Why?

There was more silence.

-Do you know the old amusement park in this town?

Rena's voice trembled and Chihiro's mind raced. She doesn't mean the same amusement park that Chihiro and her parents entered three years ago, does she?

-You mean the one in the forest?

She asked with a trembling voice like Rena, fearing the answer.

-Yes…..you've been there too?

They stared at each other, both of their minds racing.

Rena answered her own question.

-You HAVE been there…..You're SEN.

So, what do you think? It's my first fanfic.

NOTE: I don't own "Spirited away" Miyazaki does. +I don't believe in any legend in the movie or that there's more than ONE GOD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Where were you?**

At the mention of the name Sen., Chihiro's memories came back and her heart beats rose. She thought "how did she know?" but some part of her knew the answer. Rena knows.

-The spirit world...You know……..

-I…..a year ago…..I….

The bell rang. They jumped, startled, their hands on their hearts. Mitsuki-sensei who was passing by noticed their gasps.

-You two, is something wrong?

-Ah….Ummm…..

-We…..Umm….

Mitsuki-sensei was puzzled by their vague answers. They looked like they were hit by bricks.

-Well, Chihiro-chan I have your class now. I don't take late students lightly so you better go and you, what's your name?

-Rena…Sa..Saguru Rena.

-You go too.

Mitsuki-sensei gave them a look that said: "go now."

They were reluctant to go their separate ways. But they went anyway. They had to…. Mitsuki-sensei hawk eyes wouldn't leave them.

Chihiro walked to class followed by Mitsuki-sensei. The whole time, she repeated what happened in her mind over and over again. 'Maybe….Rena went inside the amusement park into the spirit world? …but…how could she….I tried so many times…..I never succeeded….'

Chihiro remembered running through tunnel out of her breath, she had run all the way through the meadow. She found the little shops and buildings ruined. No smell of food came. No shadows alive and walking. No brave young boy coming to her rescue …… No Haku. No bath house. No spirits.

Chihiro fell on her knees and started crying. Why? Why didn't she get spirited away? Does it work only at certain times? Is it like a gate that was open before and now it's closed? Does it change its place randomly? Does it only work once? Does somebody control it? Maybe some body doesn't want her to be in the spirit world? Maybe she got through the first time because Yubaba wanted to rule some humans, turn them into pigs and eat them? Maybe she wanted more souls to torment? But that's unlikely. Chihiro thought that her questions may never be answered. That she may never see the spirit world again, see her friends: Haku, Zeniba, Kamaji, Lin and everybody. Maybe she should give up. After all it's her fourteenth time trying to get into the spirit world. Why doesn't she stop trying?

But Chihiro didn't stop trying until the twenty third try, until she failed the twenty third time. After she sneaked out of her house in the middle of the night and went to the old amusement park only to break her heart again, she returned home and found two police cars parked in front of her house. When she went inside she found her mother crying. Her father was talking to some policemen and he looked like he wanted to cry as well. No one seemed to notice her and she stayed silent for a moment thinking of what might be wrong. What happened? Chihiro heard the door open behind her and suddenly she heard her friend Saya's voice. She shouted.

-Chihiro!?

Saya's scream drew everybody's attention. They finally noticed Chihiro. Chihiro's parents ran to her then hugged her and cried tears of joy. Saya and the policemen watched the family silently. Her mother spoke first. She was clearly tired of crying and emotionally drained.

-Chihiro…. Are you alright?

-I'm fine Mom.

-Are you sure?

-Chihiro….. Honey….. Where were you?

-Uh….I was……Umm….

Chihiro didn't know how to answer her father's question. "I can't tell them the truth…..Why did they notice that I was gone this time ?...Why now?..." Chihiro always returned before her parents woke up. Before 6 o'clock in the morning. "It's not even 4 o'clock yet." Her father repeated his question.

-Where were you? …… Chihiro? ….. Why are you looking at your watch?

-Sweetheart….. Your father and I are worried about you….. We just want to know where you were ….Why weren't you here? At home…. In bed ….

Chihiro decided. Her parents had the right to now.

-Mom… Dad.. Do you remember the old amusement park we went inside when we first came into this town? When Dad got us lost in the woods….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took like ages for me to finish this chapter, although it's very short. It's my first fanfic and I'm having a problem. Writing and tuning what I imagine into an enjoyable good fanfic is defficult. My problem isn't lack of imagination. It's the fact that there are so many directions of where the story can go and ideas in my mind and I can't decide on the plot. When I start writing, I start imagining and having more Ideas and I become unsure of what I wanted to write. If anybody can relate to my problem, please help me

Thanks a lot for my reviewers and readers -

MAUREAN


End file.
